A new amigo
" Taco fetch " ! Jessica said throwing a frizz-bee . Taco barked in excitement . Jessica throw the frizz bee in the bush , Taco chased it . Taco graved it and took out of the bush and came face to face with a golden muzzle and looked up and saw a golden dog that had two color eyes . " Hey , pipsqueak that's my frizz-bee " the golden retriever mix said rudely . " uh no , this is my owners frizz bee , she throw it into the bush so I could get it " Taco said smartly . " aww , your owner is a girl " Luna said . " you got a problem with that bozo " Taco asked . " why because you let a girl boss you around ha ha " Luna laughed . " Taco !" Jessica called worried . Taco barked in lunas face and ran to Jessica with the frizz-bee . " Were did you go buddy ?" Jessica said holding him and walking to the car with her mom . " * ruff *" taco barked . " well at lest your safe " Jessica said . It was the day after he meet Luna , Jessica went to school with penny and her mom is at work and Taco is at the house all alone sleeping in his bed , until he head a noise , it sounded like a crashing sound , Taco use the doggy door to go outside ,in the back yard , he head a call for help , taco went under the fence and ran to the next door house that no body was home in and saw the fence fell on Luna . " Help me some one " Luna cried . " Oh , its you " Luna moaned . " Yes it me to help you " Taco said proudly . " Let me go get my friend blot, to help me " Taco said . " brb " Taco said running. . Taco got bolt and told what he needs and they raced over to Luna . " Man , I wish the super bark was real , I could just bark at the fence " bolt said helping taco lift up the fence . " There we go seya taco " bolt said . " Bye thanks " Taco said . " Thank for helping me , I'm sorry for treating you poorly yesterday " Luna said . " Accepted " taco said . " I would like to be your Amigo" Luna said . " sure thing " Taco said smileing . " Here comes one of your owners cars " Luna said . " well I better get back into my back yard like nothing happened " taco said . " See ya " Taco said running back and going under the fence of his house . " See ya too , bye " Luna sighed . Category:Evas University Category:Fanon Stories